Closer
by Toby Harrison
Summary: Stan and Kyle have a lot of love to release to each other. Involves a Nine Inch Nails song. Style. Oneshot. Songfic.


Anybody else a Nine Inch Nails fan? I love them. So I thought I'd take one of my favorite songs and put it into STYLE-ish use. The song is called "Closer" and I think it fits in pretty well here. My love for reviews hasn't kindled!

I do not own _South Park _or any characters thereof.

* * *

**Closer**

Kyle toppled on top of Stan directly on top of the bed. For once, they have Stan's house to themselves, and they have a lot of love to catch up on. Sure, they'd fucked before, but not with so much… _force_. And it drove them both wild; not to mention that there was a full moon out that night.

Both of them were tugging each other's clothes off in a frantic, we-have-to-fuck-right-now motion. The kisses they were sharing were passionate and piercing. Every time their lips met it only added to the horniness. After Stan and Kyle's clothes were a bunch of mixed fabrics on the floor, Stan flipped Kyle over onto his back and pinned his wrists to the bed. They looked at each other for a moment, before the lust they felt for each other kept growing harder to resist. God, they hadn't fucked in so long. Kyle handed Stan a little tube of lube he kept buried under stuff in the nightstand beside his bed. As he reached to grab it, Stan tickled him at the abdomen, and Kyle couldn't suppress scrunching himself up and laughing. Eventually, Stan let him grab the packet and hand it to him. As Stan put some on his fingers, a certain song started to play through his head. Even though he wasn't a real fan of the band, the song seemed to fit their current moment.

**You let me violate you**

**You let me desecrate you**

Kyle got up on all fours.

"Ready?" Stan asked, smiling.

Kyle gave a simple nod in response.

Stan inserted a single finger in slowly, up till he reached the spot that made Kyle unable to suppress a moan.

**You let me penetrate you**

**You let me complicate you**

The black-haired boy inserted a second finger, and began to scissor his boyfriend's hole. It hurt Kyle at first… but after a while…

**Help me**

**I broke apart my insides**

Stan took his fingers out, and he heard the teen below him gasp in response. Kyle's boyfriend rolled a condom on before positioning himself so that he was aligned with Kyle's entrance.

**Help me**

**I've got no soul to sell**

Almost out of nowhere, Stan thrust himself into Kyle. He felt a wave of tightness and pleasure overcome him. Kyle let out a gasping moan. They both felt a certain rush of pleasure course through them.

**Help me**

**The only thing that works for me**

**Help me get away from myself**

"Oh god, Stan!" Kyle moaned out. His eyes were tightly shut as he felt his boyfriend in complete control here. He started to rock back and forth. Kyle started to rock himself along to Stan's pleasurable rhythm

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

Stan could still here the beat of the song playing in his head while he rocked himself back in forth. He could here Kyle's moans and gasps, and he fucking loved it. He rested his hands on his boyfriend's sides and closed his eyes tightly. He threw his head up and rocked a little faster. He could definitely feel his inevitable orgasm vastly approaching.

**I want to feel you from the inside**

Kyle gripped the mattress with both hands and let his head hang down. His moans were getting louder and louder every time Stan hit him in his spot.

"Staannhh!" Moaned Kyle. This brought a smile to the black-haired boy's face, who was now finding his own moans becoming harder to suppress.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

"Gaaah! Holy fuck, Kyle!" Stan couldn't help but groan.

**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to god**

Stan's orgasm was now in sight. And he couldn't hold it back.

"Oh god, Kyyyle! I'm gonna cuuum!"

Stan rode his orgasm out to its fullest before collapsing next to Kyle, who had already collapsed onto his belly. He turned his head over and looked at Stan with sleepy eyes. Kyle wrapped a lazy arm over Stan's chest and pulled himself to snuggle closer. But, as Kyle rolled onto his side to better rest against his boyfriend, Stan reached down and grabbed Kyle's own hard member and began pumping it. Kyle's eyes shut again, and he rolled onto his back beside Stan. His boyfriend kept jacking his dick until it let loose all over Stan's hand and parts of Kyle's thighs.

The redheaded boy rolled over onto his side again and hugged Stan close. Their breathing had slowed some, but it wasn't back to normal yet. Both of them eventually fell asleep together on Stan's comfy bed.


End file.
